The Cades
by Genie101
Summary: Update - author’s note added to end. Completed story. Update! Cover drawn by The night nija. Thanks again! This was Mrs. cade now changed to the cades. Any cade family requests just let me know.
1. Her sad past

"Rosemary, can you come here please?" I heard my mama ask gently from the living room. I patted my flour covered hands onto my apron and made my way into the living room. "Yes mama?" I asked softly. I didn't like how Mr. Cade was in the room drinking, what looked to be his third thing of beer. I despised the man. A good for nothing that only knew how to drink and gamble.

That was it. My mama patted the spot by her and had a rather sorrowful look on her face. "You know your papa and I have trouble making ends meet. And how papa's quite sick and all now." She began grabbing my hands to hold them.

"I'm aware mama but where are you going with this?" I asked her softly. "Rosemary, Mr. Cade here has agreed to marry you." "Mama!" I said yanking my hands from her. "I can't marry that man. He's a stingy old gambling drunk." I said glaring at him hard. He just smirked some finding my attitude towards him to be amusing. "Rosemary! You will Marry this man. You will go to the U. S with him and have a far better life than here." My mama said sternly to me.

"But mama please...I can't just leave you and papa not now. Especially since papa's sick and all. " I said softly standing up. "Mr. Cade has agreed to give of three hundred dollars for you." "So you're selling me then? Like I'm some livestock." I said sadly. "Try to understand love. He can give you what we never could. Please. Do try to make this work. For mama baby?" My mama asked gently making me sigh.

"Fine for you mama." I said softly. "Good. Now then let's get you too hitched." She announced happily standing up. I looked at Mr. Cade glaring hard. "Let's get one thing clear. I will never love you." I said tapping his chest hard. "Then the feelings mutual. I do hope your ready for tonight dearest. It will be our wedding night." He said lowly. The way he said our made me cringe and my stomach knot up.

"Alright then go clean up and you. If you'd please Mr. Cade, we will meet you at the courthouse in due time." My mama said gently. "Course. Ma'am." He said getting up from the couch and cleaning the mess he made. I was pleasantly surprised.

"So he does have manners. Maybe this won't be terrible." I said softly to my mother whom was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "See he's not a bad man. Now then in the tub you go. Can't have you smelling like hog sweat on your special day." My mama said helping me out of my clothing and into the tub. She washed my hair and it reminded me of when I was little and she use to wash it all the time.

"How's papa taking the news." "Oh it was his idea love." My mama said gently helping me out of the tub and to dry off. "Mama! I can't wear those." "It's not for you dear." She said handing me a lacy set of bra and underwear that was lilac. "You say so…" I said softly putting them on and then came the dress. It was ivory and had been my great great great grandmother's. It was tradition for daughter's to wear it and I wasn't about to break it.

"Look at you…" my mama said sadly tilting my chin up so I'd look at her. "It won't be bad dear. I promise. This is for the best." She said gently helping me into my shoes and then we walked our way to the church where everyone even my papa was waiting. "Ready?" My papa asked linking elbows with me. "No. But I'll do this for you and mama." I said making him smile warmly.

The organ started up and those steps I took to Mr. Cade felt like they took forever. I was finally face to face with him and he had this twinkle in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was happy, or if he was thinking of what we'd be doing later. Rather I'd like it...or not.

"And do you Rosemary Lyn Veloz take James Lee Cade to be your husband. To serve in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" The preacher asked me and I was silent. I looked back to my papa was coughing badly and my mama was patting his back to help him. I sighed then turned to the preacher. "I do." "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I felt his rough lips on mine and I hated myself for thinking this, but he was actually a good kisser. "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Cade!"

I looked to my husband and he was beaming. We were all led outside to the repression and James as I should call him, seemed more eager to get a start in on the drinks than anything else.

I sighed some walking over to my mama. "Look at you. Mrs. Cade. Now I do expect at least one grandchild from you." She said making me giggle softly. "We will see mama. How are you doing papa?" I said then asked softly. "Better. Your old man still has some kick in him yet." He said sipping on some water.

"There's My beautiful bride." I heard James say then he handed me a drink. "To the Veloz for having such a beauty of a daughter that I can call my wife." He said and we clinked glasses taking a drink from them.

We walked hand In hand together and it felt nice. He wasn't what I had expected at all. At least he seemed to be a nice man.

That is until a week after our wedding night. I was closed up In the bathroom looking at the stupid test in my hands and groaned loudly. Yep I was pregnant. At first James had been rather nice and all but then he began drinking again and what's worse, I'm stuck in some rundown side of Tulsa, Oklahoma. When he said we'd be moving to the south I had imagined a farm of sorts or even a ranch would have been nice. Not some run down little House in need of repair.

Suppose the only good our the neighbors. The Curtis kind folks really and they have two boys already. Such sweet things they are. I groaned some opening the bathroom door and snuck my way out. James was passed out drunk on the soda and sure he never hit me. But he did love to yell so much so that the neighbors can hear him.

I made my familiar way down to the Curtis Home and gently knocked. "Oh if it isn't our neighbor Rosemary. How are you dear." Mrs. Curtis asked me gently. "Terrible. I'm pregnant and well...I'm not so sure if my husband will be thrilled about it." I said honestly. "You don't sound so thrilled about yourself dear." Mrs. Curtis pointed out to me. "James loves to yell at me for everything and I'm afraid if I should have a child, a son In Fact that James will raise a hand to him." I said honestly.

"I'll be sure to help your child in anyway. And word of the wise, this door here isn't ever locked at all." Mrs. Curtis said gently. "Thank you." I said softly to her. "Now you sit down mama. I can give you some old baby clothes. It's the least I can do." She said smiling softly at me.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I said softly making her give me a look. "Oh I insist." She said heading down her hallway and coming back with a small box for me. "Here. It's all yours and don't be afraid to come back here if you ever need anything else. Or even to just get away from that husband of yours. The doors always open." She said smiling at me. "Oh you're far too kind." I said standing up. "Here dear, I'll walk you home." She said grabbing her shoes.

"How do you like Tulsa so far?" "Hate it. There's hardly ever anything to do here." I admitted softly. "Oh dear it's not a bad town. The folks here might have records miles long but they are kind hearted. Even if most of those boys won't admit it." Mrs. Curtis said leading me up my driveway.

I was hesitant to step inside but had no other choice. "Bye." Mrs. Curtis said waving to me and I waved back. "There you are. Put that ass of yours to good use." He said grabbing it and giving a hash slap. "No james." I said shoving his hands from me. "You listen to me! I am the man of the house and what I say goes! And when I want to…" "I'm pregnant." I said making him go silent.

"No. Abort it." He said lowly. "I will do no such thing!" I snapped angrily to him. "It's your child or your father so which is it going to be." He asked me lowly. "What do you mean…." "I can't afford to be paying some old timer and having a new child too. So which is more important." He asked me fishing in his pocket for a pack of smokes and a lighter. "I won't let my child die." I said firmly. "So be it. I'll stop sending your folks money." He said seriously lighting up a smoke. He brought it to his lips and deeply inhaled it before blowing it out slowing.

I opened my mouth to argue but then snapped it shut. It was just better to keep silent about the matter.

It didn't feel right to me, to not be helping my folks out at all. James smiled at me and then dropped to his knees before my belly. "And you had better be good to your mama here. No makin her sick." He said scolding my no...our unborn child. I smiled warmly helping him up. "What's with the box." "Oh a neighbor of ours graciously gave it to us." I said softly walking over to it and opening it on the table. "You went to the curtis' again!" He snapped slamming his hand on the table hard.

"Their nice folks James." I said softly. "Nice folks. That Darrel Curtis Sr is a no good cheat!" James snapped bitterly. "I do recall you were the one that was cheating first James. He cheated a cheater. And besides it wasn't for anything much. Just ten packs of smokes." I said glaring at him. "Ten packs I could have very much liked to have!" "What's the big deal! You swipe them from the store all the time!" I said bitterly to him.

He snarled lowly stepping up to me and I stepped back. His hand was raised but he stopped himself. "Fine. Fine. I'll be in my room." He said lowly to me staggering off down the hallway. I put a hand to my

Stomach and sighed some. "Don't worry baby. I won't let papa hurt you. No more than he does me." I said softly.

It felt like those nine months sped by and before I knew it I was in a hospital bed about to give birth. It had been rough for me given James stopped paying my folks. I got news my papa passed and that my mama was even sick now too. I felt utterly

Helpless.

"Okay hon I need you to push for me nice and hard." The doctor said firmly to me. I did so and wound up screaming in agony as my inner walls expanded and then it was over. He was holding a screaming boy that looked almost like his grandfather. "You have a name for your child?" The nurse asked me, helping Johnny into my arms after the small tests ,being cleaned off and wrapped up. "Yes...Johnny. Johnny Cade." I said smiling. "After his grandpa." I added gently kissing the top of his head lovingly.

The nurse nodded exiting the room and leaving me alone with my precious little tan angel. "I promise I won't ever let you get hurt baby boy." I said gently to him.


	2. He’s dead

**Requested from the night Nija-**

 **Mrs. Cade finds out her son Is in the hospital and now...now he's dead. She isn't sure how to be.**

I had vowed to never let my sweet Johnny get hurt and I let him down so many times. The best I could do is yell at him to get out of the house. Sure I hated scaring my poor boy, but I didn't have much choice at all. My husband hated Johnny from day one.

Johnny cried his eyes out too much according to Him. So I made sure he never wanted to come home. Then he met his friends. Kind boys, hate my guts though. That new Yorker threatens to shoot me I didn't do something to stop my husband from beating on Johnny. Then...then, Johnny didn't come home that one week. I thought it was because he was at the Curtis Home. Honestly that was what I was hoping for.

He'd left for a good month last summer and wound up at the Curtis. How I know you ask? I checked in on him. I had too. I needed to make sure my baby was same. But then that cop showed up. He didn't look happy at all. "Mrs. Cade?" He had asked softly looking rather upset. "May I help you?" I asked him tiredly having just woke up. "Your son Johnny's been in an accident." He said and I felt my heart stop. "What..." "There was a Fire. Church fire infact." "He's at Tuzla general right?" I asked grabbing my purse instantly, "Yes." The Officer saud stepping out of my way as I ran to my car completely forgetting my breakfast on the table and sped my way to the hospital.

I was surprised the officer didn't pull me over at all.

"Yes May I help you?" A nurse asked me softly seeing me look flustered. "I'm looking for Johnny Cade I'm his mother." I said softly and she smiled. "I'll go tell him you're here." She said kindly heading down the hallway.

There was a commotion and then she came back out looking me dead in the eyes. "I'm I'm sorry. He doesn't wanna see you." The nurse said. "Is he alone?" I asked softly not liking the idea of my boy being in some hospital room by himself. "No. He isn't. His friends are in there with him." The nurse said smiling gently. "Good. How bad is he? I wasn't told anything other than there had been an accident." I said sadly.

"Oh a beam from a church fell on his back. He's lucky to be alive." The nurse said simply. "Course he deserves this." "What did you just say." I said lowly stomping over to her. "He killed a boy." "My little boy isn't capable of murder. I would know." I said firmly to the nurse. "Well he did. If he doesn't die from this, he'll get the chair for sure." The nurse said almost too heartlessly.

I sighed some looking down the hallway to see his friends just leaving. "You bitch! Look what's happened to him because of you!" One in a mickey shirt screamed at me loudly. Lucky for me the poorly dyed blond one whisked him back. I snuck into Johnny's room and gasped softly. He was asleep and on his back. "Oh baby boy what's happened to you?" I asked softly wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"What type of mother am I?" I asked softly petting his hair back some like I use to when he was a baby. "I'm so sorry." I said brokenly hearing a faint murmur. I was on my knees and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mama, your your crying?" Johnny asked softly and I sighed some. "Yeah baby boy. Mama's crying. What's happened to you?" I said then asked looking over his body.

He was silent. "Johnny?" I asked softly and he looked at him brokenly. "You'll hate me mama more than you do now." He said and I felt a stab to my heart. "I can never hate you." I said softly seeing him look rather conflicted. "I got into serious trouble with a friend of mine and we had to go into hiding some." He said. I could feel vile at the back of my throat.

"What did you Johnny?" I asked him point blank. "I….I stabbed a guy. I I didn't know what else to do. Didn't want pony to die." He said. "Pony? One of your friends?" I asked him seeing his eyes lit up some. "Yeah...he's the youngest curtis brother loves sunsets and Robert Frost poems and such." Johnny said smiling more so. "Is that gone with the wind?" I asked seeing him look at me with a smile. "Yeah Pony was reading it to me at the church. It's a nice book." He said fondly.

"Uh mama?" He asked me gently. "I..I can't really write all too good right now and I was wondering, could. Could you write a letter for me. It's. It's for Ponyboy. " he said softly. "I'd be happy to. Just tell me what to write." I said softly grabbing a pen and note of paper from my purse. He starts speaking and every word he writes I copy down. It's the last two that get to me the most. "Stay gold."

"It's in the gone with the wind Book. Okay." I said gently. "Thanks mama." He said yawning some. "Get some rest baby boy. I'll be leaving okay. I'll see you later." I said getting up off the floor.

"Hey Mama." He called out to me as I was at the door. "Thanks." He said making me smile some at him. "Anything for you." I said softly hating how he looked. I backed out of the room and into someone. He wasn't much more than fourteen. "Sorry." I said softly helping him up. He looked mad and then I smiled some. "You're Ponyboy. Johnny's friend." I said simply to him and he looked a bit shocked. "What kinda mother are you?" "A terrible one." I said sadly to him looking back into Johnny's room.

Then I headed off letting Johnny be with his friends.

I got home to my lousy husband drunk on the sofa and from the looks of things got into a fight with someone. I didn't ask who at all, I just kept silent and made myself comfortable in my room.

Then came the call and I don't know what I'd expected at all. I was too hopeful for my boy to come home that I didn't want to see just how bad it really was. "I'm so sorry. But your son passed." A nurse said softly to me. I hung the phone up not sure what to ever do. I just sat in my room sobbing for the night through. Come Morning I stopped by the store and heard word of a funeral being held later for my boy and some boy named Dallas Winston.

I hated myself for this, but I'd sneak my way out to the funeral service. Pay my respects to my boy that I'd wronged far too many times.

I stayed in the far back and let his friends say their goodbyes first. Then as the last one got into the truck I made my way over to his simple grave. They'd chosen a nice peaceful spot that I'm sure my boy will love. I got down on my knees and placed a simple white rose on the grass above his grave. "Baby boy I'm so sorry." I said sadly feeling myself come undone.

"Mrs. Cade." I heard from behind me and it was the one boy from before. The one with the mickey shirt. I thought they had all left. Guess I was wrong. Beings they all filed out of the car and walked there way over.

"Yes?" I asked softly sounding more broken than I needed to. "I'm sorry. Bout how I reacted in the hospital to ya." He said honestly. "Don't be." I said sincerally. "I wasn't the best mother to him. Always yelling at him to get out of the house." I said softly. "Why did you yell at him all the time." The eldest one asked me folding his arms over reminded me a lot of Mr. Curtis. I could only assume this was Darrel Jr. "To protect him. His father wasn't right in the head by any means . Always took his anger out on Johnny. So I had to yell at him to take off. To not stay put." I said honestly.

"Your yelling scared him something bad ya know." Another added in I wasn't so sure who it was. "Yeah. I know. It's all I could do to get him to go elsewhere. I hated seeing my boy hurt. Honestly did. But I'm glad he met you and your buddies there." I said honestly standing up. "Why?" The mickey shirt one asked sounding genually confused. "Because you gave him something I never could. No matter how hard I tried to. " I said wiping my eyes some. "What's that?" The yongest Ponyboy I believe asked lighting up a smoke. "A home. You boys gave him a home and I'll be enterally grateful for that. So thank you. Thank you for showing him that are still good people in the word, when I couldn't." I said softly seeing him smile slightly.

"I have one last question though." He said. "What's that?"I asked softly. "How'd Johnny write the note?" "He didn't. But I did. Wrote what he wanted me to." I said softly seeing Ponyboy look at me sadly. I turned on my heels to leave and just before I left I heard Ponyboy shout out to me. "Mrs. Cade..."

"Yes?" I asked softly turning to face Ponyboy. I was a little startled to feel arms wrap around me. I sighed some and hugged him back. He let me go and watched them all leave. The mother in me staying put to make sure they got in the car safe. "Sure ya don't wanna lift?" "A small walk won't kill me. It'll do me some good." I said waving them off.

Then I made my way home and I wasn't sure what to do now. My boy was dead and still had my husband to deal with. I sighed some leaning back against the counter my face in my hands. Before I knew it, I was sobbing and I didn't bother stopping myself. Not this time.

"You crying over that dam son of ours." My husband said lowly grabbing a beer. "He was my baby boy and look what happened to him!" I screamed angrily at him and he just stared at me blankly. "He's dead and there ain't shit you can do about it!" He snapped at me shoving me into the counter. He'd done it so many times before but now. Now it was different.

"Our son died because he was scared. Because of you! You put the fear in him!" I screamed throwing whatever was nearest me on the counter and throwing it at him.

"And your mother of the year?! Always yelling at him to get out of the house!" He screamed angrily. "To protect him. From YOU!" I snapped back storming over to him. "YOU have been nothing but a selfish inconsiderate bastard!" I said clenching my fists. "Oh really! Miss marry me for the money!" "I married you so my papa could live dammit! Never out of love!" I screamed feeling tears down my cheeks. "Now look at me...my papa's been dead for years and now , now I've had to bury my boy. I shouldn't have had to have done that." I said brokenly.

"Big deal. Bastard's dead now. Not much else we can do but move on." "He was no bastard. You're the bastard. I don't know why I stayed with you all these years." I commented storming back to my room and then slamming the door shut. I laid face first on my bed and just screamed into my

Pillows. On my nightstand was a photo of Johnny when he was two years old. Under his left eye was a faint bruise forming from his father having hit him over spilt milk.

I grabbed the photo in both hands and kissed it gently. "I'll always miss you and love you my sweet baby boy. Just know that mama is so sorry for everything you went through. And hope that one day. When we meet again, you can find it in your big heart to forgive me." I said softly holding the photo frame close to my chest and then lying back on my bed.


	3. Forgive my stupidity

It had been a year. One lousy year and Mrs Cade was still torn up by her son's death. Mr. Cade didn't seem to care in the least. He hardly even liked the boy to begin with. He was just there. He shouldn't have had a child at his age. Last he checked anyways. Mrs. Cade often would go to her child's grave and weep. Sometimes she wouldn't go alone.

One of Johnny's friends would accompany her to make sure she was alright. It took some time but eventually what was left of the Curtis gang did forgive Mrs. Cade. Every time Mrs Cade would visit her son alone she'd sing him a lullaby she used to when he was still a baby. It always put him to sleep. Then once done with her lullaby she'd place some wish flowers on his grave and just sit there waiting for the wind to blow the flowers away.

She remember fondly how her boy would grab a fist full of them and rush back over to her with the biggest smile on his face. "Mama! Mama! Look! I got wishes for you!" He'd say so happy and would watch her mother blow at the flowers and giggle some as the seeds got every witch way.

Her husband never went with her once to visit the child's grave. He used Johnny's death as leverage to drink more and to snap more at his wife.

Then one day his wife came home and she was silent. She didn't talk back to him. Even though he had yelled at her several times about trivial things like not cooking dinner fast enough for him. Even though he hardly ever ate what she cooked.

She didn't do the laundry as she was suppose to. She wasn't the spitfire woman he had fallen for. He watched her grab her shoes again and off the door she went.

He'd never seen her so lost looking. So depressed if you will.

Mr. Cade stared at the beer in his hands and sighed some. It was still early and he hadn't had a drop of it just yet. Something in him made him quickly set it down and rushed off to follow his wife. He needed to know just where she had been going all this time. He hadn't cared before, but he would admit to being curious. He grew a bit uneasy seeing her walk straight to the graveyard.

He watched her collapse at a rather small grave and it took him a moment to read the owner of the unfortunate grave. Jonathan Cade. His son. The boy he never could love. He had hardly loved his wife for the longest time. Always drinking and never actually seeing the beauty he had for a wife. Silently Mr. Cade approached his wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you have another beer case to go through." Mrs. Cade snapped at her husband , glaring at him whilst she sniffled. Mr. Cade sighed softly rubbing his temple. It's not like he didn't deserve to be snapped at. He didn't say a word as his wife cursed him out and yelled at him to leave her alone. He backed away and made his way back home. He'd never felt more guilty than he had now. Somehow and he wasn't sure how, he wound up at the park.

There where young boys there learning to play ball with their fathers. It made him smile slightly then grimace. The last time he and his son actually bonded was over baseball somewhat. But Mr. Cade always criticized how his son would play. He never was proud of the boy it seemed. Watching those boys smiling and rushing over to their dad's for hugs actually pulled at Mr. Cade's heart some. His son never wanted to be hugged by his father even at a young age.

Mr. cade couldn't even remember the last time he had actually held his own son. Perhaps when he was a baby. But even then the child would cry for his mother.

A ball landed right at his feet and a boy no more than three slowly approached him. He was tan and had dark hair much like Johnny did at that age. Mr. Cade picked the ball up gently and handed it to the boy. "Thanks Mister." The boy said smiling hugely and rushing back to his own father.

Mr. Cade smiled warmly wishing that he had been a better father. Maybe then his boy would be alive. No. He wouldn't be. His boy would still be dead. But Mr. Cade could dream. If he could he'd go back to the day he married his wife and threaten his own self. Tell him to shape up. Tell him that his wife is a beauty and that he's lucky to have her. Also above all else. To put down the beer. He didn't need to drink. He chose to do so.

He grabbed the only wish flower he could find and made his way back to the graveyard. His wife was still there sobbing her eyes out harder this time. Mr. Cade rubbed the back of his neck slightly nervous and sat down next to his wife. He placed the wish flower on his son's grave slowly. His wife looked over at him slightly smiling. Mr. Cade smiled back and pulled her close to him. For the first time in years he held her and let her cry on him.

The two let go of one another. Silently Mr. Cade bowed his head. Johnny I know I wasn't father of the century at all. I wasn't but for what it's worth I'm so sorry. I am. I swear I'll never lay a fowl hand on your mother ever again. I just pray when we meet again, if we ever do. That you'll forgive me.

Mr. Cade then opened his eyes and looked at his wife. She was leaning into him like they were an actual loving couple.

"Let's go home love." Mr. Cade said smiling still. "So no more drinking?" Mrs. Cade asked softly. Mr. Cade looked at his wife and chuckled softly. "Okay. No more drinking and getting drunk. I promise." Mr. Cade said firmly. "So you'll be sober from now on right?" Mrs. Cade asked seeing her husband shake his head amused. "Alright. We can dump all the beer down the drain." Mr. Cade said seeing his wife's eyes light up.

He might not ever get the chance to ever make it up to Johnny for being a lousy father, but he still had a chance to make it up to his wife for being a rather lousy husband.


	4. Forgiven

At first all he could feel was enormous pain. It felt like someone had taken his own spine and twisted it as tightly as they could before dropping it back Into his body. But then the pain seemed to just stop suddenly and he wasn't so sure why. He had just seen his mother and he was now looking at her from the air it seemed. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. He could only watch helpless as those he had grown so close to fell apart.

His mother looked more lost than ever. He'd never seen the woman cry so much at all. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hug his mother but when he tried to touch her shoulder, his hand went through it. He sighed some looking over to see a bright light full the room. He largely ignored it at first wanting to see his mother one last time before moving on.

But the light suddenly got bigger and seemed to swallow him whole. He fought against it trying in vain to get back to his body, but it was his time to go. He didn't have much choice in the matter at all.

But he wasn't sure where he was. He was alone here. There wasn't another soul around for what seemed to be miles and miles. It was a vast emptiness. There above everyone and everything he could only watch as his friend and rather protector of quite a few years Dallas got himself shot on purpose by the police. Dallas moved on with ease it seemed and for a moment Johnny found himself hating the man.

He had left the curtis' when they needed him the most and to Johnny that wasn't right. They didn't deserve to lose two friends in one day. But what was done was done.

He eyed the Curtis brother Home and found them all preparing for a funeral. His own funeral. It seemed mere moments to him were quite a few days for those in earth. He rather nervously watched as the funeral was held. A nice simple service that made him smile slightly. But he didn't see his parents at all. Well more importantly his mother. Then he saw her.

She wasn't apart of the others service at all. She kept back far from them and seemed to be waiting for them to leave. At first Johnny thought she'd destroy his grave marking but no. She sat down and seemed to be so distraught. She was sniffling and it made Johnny himself almost start crying. He'd never like to see his mother so sad. Not even if she wasn't the best mother out there. She had tried to raise him right and that's what counted.

He smiled softly seeing his friends around here and no honstil words were spoken this time. They seemed to actually like her and it was good for Johnny. But even though the gang forgave her it didn't mean they'd forgive his father. Infact Johnny found it rather hard to forgive the man. How can you forgive someone that hit you with a Two by four. Someone who'd kick you out in the snow? Someone who'd yell at you like you were deaf and couldn't hear him right.

It was hard too for definite.

But then he saw it. The one reason to actually forgive his father. He had watched his mother go to his grave off and on like some fast forwarded tape that kept on speeding up. Then he saw his father the man he had grown to fear actually putting down a thing of beer. It actually shocked Johnny. He never knew his father to not drink so much. Not even for his own mother. But here he was not touching a drop before chasing after his mother, like the man should have been doing.

Johnny felt angry as his father approached his mother. But then it faded. His father looked rather lost and for the first time he'd ever know, his mother was the first to snap at the man. She screamed at him loudly and cursed at the man, using words Johnny didn't even know his mother knew. It was a bit amusing to see his father not respond to his mother's snaps and scream. Then the man rushed off it seemed and Johnny once again was starting to hate the man.

Johnny then saw the sad heartbroken look in his father's eyes as he handed a little boy back his ball at the park. A park he had stabbed Bobby in but quickly pushed that memory to the side. He felt rather helpless as his father picked up a wish flower and slowly made his way back to his mother.

The duo then sat there as his father placed the wish flower on the grave. Johnny was no idiot. He could see the love in both parents eyes. He even heard the words he had wanted to hear from his father for so long. I'm sorry. That's all Johnny ever really wanted. But there was no way he could ever let his parents know he forgave them. Well there was one way.

He couldn't exactly go down to earth as an angel at all beings he wasn't exactly an angel just yet. But he could see them in their dreams. He just had to be patient and wait for them to share the same one. It was a little more common for couples to share the same dream. So Johnny sat back waiting and watching. He could see his friends slowly get a year older and just when he was about to forgo his plan on forgiving his parents. They shared a dream.

It wasn't terrible just them at the park sitting down and having a picnic. Johnny's mother had a slight bump on her stomach and she looked so happy.

He focused and managed to get into the dream. He sighed some and slowly approached the duo. Both of them looked shocked and rather happy. He hugged his mother who at first didn't hug him back but then she almost refused to let him go. "I've missed you." His mother said finally letting him go so he could greet his father.

Much to Johnny's shock his father was the one to hug him first. It was strong and he actually felt safe with his father holding him as tight as he was.

"I forgive you." Johnny told both of his parents before he had to leave. His time there was up. Now he could move on. Plus he had some choice words for a certain New Yorker once he found the hood.


	5. Author’s note not a chapter!

I Just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews and the requests.


	6. He’s not doing so good

One would think Johnny would understand why Dallas did what he did to get back to Johnny, but nope. As soon as the tan boy saw the new Yorker he hit him square in his jaw, sending the blond back. A look of utter shock enveloped him.

"You have any idea what you've caused Dallas." Johnny seethed angrily his fists still clenched at his sides. "I looked up to you and what do you do. Ya get yourself killed. You know what that's done to the others?" Johnny screamed at the good who for once wasn't smirking or glaring.

"So it's a crime to want to be with you again then. You're like a little brother to me." Dallas said simply making Johnny snort at him. "The gang still needed you dallas." Johnny said shaking his head at the man he once thought of as fearless. Guess he wasn't right after all. "I wasn't thinking straight. Alright. Cut me some slack. You were the only one I genuinely worried about." Dallas said not sounding like the cold hood Johnny knew growing up.

"What about Ponyboy? " Johnny said softly making Dallas sigh some. "Look he has his brothers he'll be fine." "No Dallas he lost his folks and then us in the span of less than two months, you have any idea what that even does to someone?" Johnny asked seeing Dallas look rather concerned for a brief moment. Then he actually looked like his usual hood self.

"We don't exactly know standing about here now do we?" Dallas asked smirking some. "Nope. Let's see how their doing then." Johnny said softly following Dallas down a rather long road. "By the way I forgave them. My folks I mean." Johnny said seeing Dallas clench his fists. "Why. They never loved you. Why forgive them. You forget your father hit you with a Two by four. Left you for dead." Dallas said angrily.

"So what. If it hadn't had been for him, I'd never have met the rest of you. Plus my mama never hit me. Just kept me out of the house so I wouldn't get hit. She was a nice woman. She was Dallas. The others forgave her." Johnny said pointedly to the hood who looked down right frustrated. "They forgave her?" Dallas asked rather confused.

"Yes. I don't expect you to ever forgive my father. Heck it was hard for me too. But can you at least forgive my mama." Johnny asked his friend sadly. "I guess I can forgive her. She was only protecting you after all." Dallas said rubbing the back of his neck some.

"Huh looks like where here." Johhny said looking around the Curtis home. Neither of them were sure how exactly they got inside but they weren't complaining about it. "Never seen Superman like this." Dallas commented seeing Darry with his face in his hands at the kitchen table. "He's still asking for them. What do we do?" Soda asked coming down the hallway. A look of sadness was evident on his face.

"Them?" Dallas asked softly looking to Johnny. "I think he means us Dallas. Let's go see him." Johnny suggested following Dallas down the all too familiar hallway. There Ponyboy was back first on his bed with a cold rag over his forehead. "Dallas…..Johnny…" his horse voice spoke. "It's alright pony. We're fine." Johnny said softly to his friend who opened his eyes briefly looking around. He had a glazed look in them but other than that seemed to be okay.

"Johnny….." Pony said rather exhausted. "Yeah man it's me." Johnny said seeing Ponyboy frown some. "Sorry…didn't mean to get you killed.

Didn't mean too. Didn't mean too." Ponyboy said softly as Soda came back into the room. "Honey who ya talking too?" Soda asked softly petting some of his sweaty hair back.

"Johnny. He's here. I heard him." Ponyboy said softly closing his eyes. Soda looked rather concerned walking back out of the room.

"Darry He says he heard Johnny. What should we do?" Soda asked softly looking at his brother. "I don't know." Darry said in almost defeat. "Maybe the kid is hearing things perhaps? I mean that soc did hit him rather hard at the rumble guys." Steve said as two bit shook his head in agreement.

"Dallas Winston no." Johnny said firmly grabbing the hood before he could leave the house. "You are not haunting those socs." Johnny warned his friend. "And why the hell not! See what they did to Ponyboy." Dallas said lowly almost grinding his teeth some. "Yeah I do see. But what will haunting them accomplish." Johnny asked sounding rather mature for once.

"Nothing I suppose. Fine. I won't haunt them. How long has it even been." Dallas asked looking at the Calendar. "Two days." He said softly rather shocked. "Time goes by slowly up there Dal. Speaking of which. We should get going. We can check in on them from time to time." Johnny said softly walking back with Dallas. The duo glanced back briefly to see a rather wide eyed two bit standing there. He was looking right at them.

Johnny smiled warmly waving at the Mickey loving greaser before he vanished along with Dallas.

Two bit stared at the beer in his hands and placed it back into the fridge. "You okay?" Darry asked never seeing two bit look so uneasy. "Huh Yeah….Yeah Fine." Two said sitting back on the couch. "Ya sure?" "Ya wouldn't believe me if I told you." Two said leaving it at that. No way he'd be able to convince anyone else he aw Dallas and Johnny. Heck he didn't believe so himself. "Try me." "Fine I swear I saw Johnny and Dallas here." Two said seeing soda's face pale some. "Maybe they were here." He said looking to Darry. "Maybe. Wouldn't surprise me if Johnny came back to check in on Ponyboy." Darry said seriously.

"Yeah I could see it." Steve admitted leaning back some.


	7. Merry christmas Mr and Mrs cade

As promised the duo checked in on the gang in a year and they seemed to be doing just fine. It was Christmas in fact and Darry seemed to be heading to Johnny's place.

"Evening Mr. Cade." Darry said simply. "Evening to you too son. What can me and the Mrs. help you with this fine evening." Mr. Cade asked sipping from his coffee mug some. "Only came by to invite you over for some Christmas ham if your willing?" Darry asked seeing Mr. Cade smiled at him for once.

True to his word he had stopped drinking not only for his wife, but for his dead son. A son he wasn't ever getting back. "We'd be delighted." Mrs. Cade said having overheard the conversation. Darry nodded smiling some before heading back home. "You don't suppose those other two will pull blades on me again do you?" Mr. Cade asked slightly nervous. "Don't be worried Dear. Darry set them straight once and he'll do it again." Mrs. Cade said kissing her husband lovingly. "Now stop worrying and help me get the star on top here." Mrs. Cade said to her husband.

He chuckled softly climbing up on the step stool and placed the silver star on top of the tree. He then got off of it and plugged in the lights. All at once they blinked on eliminating the tree In various reds and green.

"I can't remember the last time we had a tree." Mr. Cade said softly to himself. Truth be told the only tree they had ever had was a poorly drawn one his son had made. He never kept it. Threw it away as soon as he was given the chance too. He looked to his wife who was smiling more so than ever. "Oh I almost forget dear. Here." Mrs. Cade said handing him a package wrapped in newspaper. "It's hardly Christmas. Only Christmas Eve." Mr. Cade said softly looking the present over.

"It's from our boy. He left it under his bed with a note to not be opened till Christmas." Mrs. Cade said seeing her husband's face drop some. "Our boy." He said sadly slowly opening the gift. It was a frame photo of the only family picture they ever took together. Johnny was barely even three in the photo and he was holding wishing flowers in his grubby little hands.

Mrs. Cade looked over at the photo and started to smile softly. "Only our boy would do this." She said softly sounding like some proud mama bird.

"So shall we get ready for dinner then?" Mr. Cade asked pulling on some shoes and cleaning himself up, while his wife did the same for herself. Mr. Cade very reluctantly left his car in the drive. His wife wanted to walk and if his wife wanted to walk that meant he had to too. He just prayed those other two boys wouldn't try to kill him again.

"You have some nerve hanging around here." Steve spat out coldly to Mr. Cade. "I invited them both." Darry said firmly to steve who gave him a shocked look. "Her I see inviting. She's forgivable. But him. He's not." Steve spat out venomously. "You don't ever have to forgive me. In fact I don't ever expect you too. But at least give me another chance. Okay. All I ask." Mr. Cade said firmly making his wife smile.

"Fine. You get one more chance but that's it." Steve said oddly calm. Darry sighed some shaking his head as his younger friend headed on inside. "Sorry it's still taking those two time to get use to both of you being well….nicer." Darry said. "It's fine." Mrs. Cade said following the boy on inside. She looked around and smiled sadly. "Haven't been in here for years." Mrs. Cade said sadly. "Years?" Darry asked genuinely confused.

"Oh I met your boys mama and papa when I was pregnant with….Johnny. Nice woman. Very nice. Thought of her as my own mama almost." Mrs. Cade admitted shyly. "Yeah I remember you hanging around here an awful lot. Wasn't a fan of it." Mr. Cade said shaking his head. "No you weren't. I'd get an earful from you every time I'd come back from here." "Yeah I was an ass." Mr. Cade said seeing the other boys grin.

"Never thought I hear the day , you'd openly admit to being an ass." Two said cracking up laughing.

"I'll admit to it." Mr. Cade said snickering some. He watched as Darry cut ham slices for everyone and then sat down. They all began to eat and drink some cider. All in all it was a rather nice get together. The cades stayed a little bit longer before heading back home.

"I have one last gift for you." Mrs. Cade said, smiling warmly. "Okay? And what would that be." Mr. Cade asked getting a look from his wife. "Not What Love who. You're going to be a daddy again." Mrs. Cade said touching her stomach gently. Mr. Cade looked at her briefly in shock and then he got the biggest smile on his face. He had another chance to be a good father. He hugged his wife dearly and kissed her lovingly.

"Any ideas for a name?" Her husband asking touching his wife stomach and then kissing it gently. "I'm not sure. I don't even know the sex of the child yet." Mrs. Cade said softly.

"I don't care what sex the child is. As long as they are healthy and happy. That's all I care." Mr. Cade said smiling even more. "I'm going to be a dad again." He said quite thrilled at the idea this time. Last time he could have cared less. "This time I'll do right. I won't even lay a fowl hand on this child. I swear. " Mr. Cade told his wife seriously. "I trust you'll keep your promise. Have you thought into what I suggested the other day love?" Mrs. Cade asked her husband softly.

"I suppose I could try it out. I don't like the idea of therapy though love. I honestly don't. But if it's what you want me to do. Than I'll do it. I can start looking for a therapist next Sunday." Mr. Cade said gently. "Good. All I ask is you go to a few sessions. Then you can stop if you wish to." Mrs. Cade said gently.

 **Author's note- next chapter will be Mr. Cade's therapy sessions. Not sure if I wanna have the newest Cade addition be a girl or boy. Also any name suggestions would be nice. Thanks. Also huge shout out to the night ninja for having so many ideas for me to work on. You are the best!**


	8. Therapy session

He didn't really want to be here. He really didn't want to but he'd go to this therapist appointment for his wife's sake. He wanted to change for the better plus with the new baby on the way, he needed to shape up more so.

Mr. Cade sat in the parking lot for the longest time watching as random folks entered and exited the building. They went in looking rather upset and then would come out looking just slightly happier. He sighed some tapping his fingers hard on the steering wheel. He really really didn't want to go inside but his appointment was coming up soon. It was in five minutes to be exact.

He sighed some looking over at the building. He reluctantly got out of the car and slowly made his way inside the place.

A receptionist at the counter looked up at him smiling. "May I help you sir?" She asked sounding rather young. "Uh yes. I have the eleven o'clock appointment." Mr. Cade said softly rubbing the back of his neck rather nervous. "Ah. You must be Mr. Cade then. The doctor is with someone right now. The appointment is running a tad long. Take a seat and I'll call you when the doctor is ready for you." The receptionist said simply smiling at him still.

Even Mr. Cade could tell it was a fake smile. It had to be. She had to deal with everyone present coming up to her. She was basically the first face these folks ever saw.

Mr. Cade shook his head some and then settled back in a chair waiting for the doctor to finish up with the prior appointment. Mr. Cade didn't mind waiting in the least. It gave him time to think about what he wanted to talk about. If he actually did talk. Part of him didn't even want to talk to some stranger about his feelings at all. That was sissy stuff. Men real men just drink their problems away. Yeah some man he is.

He lost his son due to his drinking and abusive tendencies.

He hardly spoke to his wife about how he was doing so how would he talk to some stranger about it?

"Mr. Cade! The therapist will see you now." The receptionist said loudly. He got up walking towards the door to find the Curtis brothers there. Ponyboy looked rather torn up. Mr. Cade wanted to ask what was wrong but withheld from doing so. It was probably his own fault after all.

Mr. Cade say back on a couch while his therapist was in a chair sipping on some tea. "What brings you in here today Mr. Cade?" The therapist asked gently making Mr. Cade sigh some. "Not sure where to begin." He admitted softly. "Well have there been any recent passings in the family." "I lost my boy. I never did him any good. Horrible father." Mr. Cade said rubbing his temples some.

"I'm sure you weren't that terrible. Every father feels that way when it comes to their children." The therapist said smiling at him. "No. I was horrible. I was abusive and I wish I had a reason but I don't." Mr. Cade said his voice filled with utter shame. "Where you a drinker?" The therapist asked softly. "Yes. I. I stopped a bit ago haven't touched the stuff since." Mr. Cade said making the therapist smile and nod her head.

"Anything else?" She asked him softly. "My wife's pregnant though I'm not sure if I really should be happy or not." Mr. Cade admitted shyly. "You're afraid of hurting this child like you had your son." The therapist said sadly. "Yes I am. I don't wanna hurt them and I'm afraid I'll go back to my old ways." Mr. Cade said softly.

"Don't worry so much. You'll do fine and it looks like our time is up. I'll see you next Friday at eleven again Mr. Cade." The therapist said smiling at him as he headed off. He paid the receptionist and then headed back to his car. He took the long way home soaking up the scenery as he went. There wasn't much to look at but it at least kept him busy.

He finally got home and saw his wife waiting for him. "How'd it go?" She asked softly seeing her husband look almost uneasy. "Fine. I'll be going back meet Friday for another appointment at eleven." Mr. Cade said heading on inside. "Everything Alright Love?" "I saw the curtis' there. The youngest. He don't look so good." Mr. Cade said a hint of worry in his voice.

"He might be having a hard time adjusting to losing both parents and two friends in such a short span of time." Mrs. Cade suggested to her husband. "I'm sure you're right." He said yawning some.

"Oh and love my doctor appointment is soon. We will be able to see if we're having a boy or girl." Mrs Cade said rather excitedly making her husband smile softly. "I'd want a girl this time around." He said gently making his wife grin. "So would I. But what will we name her?" Mrs. Cade asked softly not too sure.

"We can decide on that later lover. I promise." Mr. Cade said leaning back against the couch.


	9. Welcome little Emily

"and there she is." The nurse said smiling at the couple. "A little girl." Mrs. Cade said smiling warmly and then looking at her husband. "Let's name her Emily." Mrs. Cade said greatly shocking her husband. "After my own mother. You sure you wish to do that." Her husband asked softly. "Yes we will name her Emily Marie. After both of our mothers." Mrs. Cade said happily.

"I'd like that." Mr. Cade said helping his wife sit up. "Alright then we will see you soon Mrs and Mr Cade." The nurse said smiling some as the couple left. Mrs. Cade was over the moon with joy. She was getting a little girl. A darling daughter. She couldn't be happier.

"Alright I can stop you off st the store but then I need to get to work. I'm late as it is. I'll be lucky if I still have a job." Mr. Cade commented softly. "Thanks dear." Mrs Cade said as her husband dropped her off and then sped off to his job. It wasn't much , just one of the cooks at queen. Mrs. Cade yawned some walking into the store shuffling slightly. She heard a faint commotion and looked over to see the youngest Curtis being hassled by some older boys.

She set her shopping basket back down and stormed on over. She cleared her throat getting the other boys' attentions. "Just what do you four think you are doing?" Mrs Cade asked venomously. "Just messing with him." One boy said simply. "Mess with him again and it's me you deal with now beat it." Mrs. Cade said lowly making the boys nod and rush off.

"Here dear let me help you up." Mrs Cade said to Ponyboy who looked to have a black eye. "You ain't here alone are ya?" She asked looking around and not seeing anyone else there. "Yeah I walked her to get some eggs and milk." He said honestly. "Tell ya what. Stick around and help me with my shopping given I can't exactly reach things high up and I'll walk home with you. Sound good?" Mrs. Cade asked sounding like a true mother did.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said softly helping Mrs Cade shop. "So is it a boy or girl." He asked her as the duo finally left the place groceries in hands. "A girl. She'll be Emily Marie and I expect you boys to keep a watch on her." Mrs. Cade said firmly. "We can tell her about Johnny you like. The Johnny we knew." Ponyboy said softly.

"I'd like that." Mrs Cade said softly. The duo slowly made their way to the Curtis Home where Mrs Cade made dam sure Ponyboy put ice on his swollen eye. "Oh evening Mrs. Cade." Soda said walking inside after a rather boring day at work. "Evening. Just making sure he got home safe and sound. I'll be off then." She said going to leave but got stopped.

"You could stick around. It's no trouble." Soda said then looked to her bump under her dress. "Another Cade?" He asked seeing her smile. "Little girl. Gonna name her Emily Marie." Mrs Cade said gently. "Good how's mr. Cade been? He still go to therapy." Soda asked grabbing a water from the fridge. "He is. He's getting a lot better turns out he just needed someone to rant to that wouldn't yell at him about it." Mrs Cade said yawning again.

"I hate to ask but what happens if he starts drinking again with this child." Soda asked making Mrs Cade sigh sadly. "I already told him I ever catch him drinking again he's out on his ass and can consider that a divorce. I made the mistake to stay with him once while he got drunk every day and night. I won't be making that same mistake again." Mrs. Cade said firmly.

"Good to know." Soda said seriously. Mrs Cade stayed maybe an hour before she headed home to put her bought groceries away and then longe back on the couch. This little girl of hers was a lot more active than Johnny ever had been. She was starting to wear her mother out. "Oh Emily can't you just get comfy for mama. She needs sleep to you know." Mrs Cade complained shutting her eyes.

Like clockwork Mrs Cade went to her next appointment and then her next one and then her next one until finally , it was a week from her due date. She looked about ready to pop and everyone was rather excited to welcome the little girl.

Mrs Cade gasped suddenly feeling a sharp standing pain. She shook her husband awake who sprang into action. He wasn't prepared when his son was born. Wasn't even there in fact. But he'd do right this time. He'd make sure he was one of the many first faces his little girl sees. "Easy does it." Mr Cade said helping his wife into the car. Only one tiny little issue it wasn't starting.

Mrs Cade clenched her eyes shut in pain making her husband worry. "I'll be right back." He said rushing to the one place that might just help him. He knew they kept it unlocked but he'd knock for courtesy reasons.

"Huh wha oh Mr. Cade what can I help ya with." "Does your truck start fine." Mr Cade asked seriously sounding rather worried. "Yes why What's ha…" Darry got out before he got cut off. "Wife's in labor and my car don't wanna start." He said quickly waking Darry up. "Here." He said tossing him the keys. "I'll bring it back in a bit." Mr cade promised rushing back to his wife in the truck.

She was heavily breathing and trying to not push. They sped to the hospital and quickly Mrs Cade was rushed off. Mr Cade waiting in the waiting room for the longest time. He was starting to get anxious.

"Okay you need to give me one more big push. I can feel the crown right now." Mrs Cade did as told and screamed loudly in aggony as her body felt like it was torn in two and put back together again.

It was silent and it greatly worried her. The doctor had her child upside down and was smacking her bottom and shaking her legs some until finally everyone heard what they had wanted to. A very faint cry from the baby's lips. "Congratulations mama." The nurse said putting s blanket over the baby girl and setting her on Mrs Cade's chest. "Hello Emily Marie." Mrs Cade said smiling warmly at her little girl.

"I'll go get your husband then dear." The nurse said walking off and returning with a rather relieved Mr Cade. He handed his wife a stuffed panda bear making her smile. Emily had her eyes shut the whole time and then suddenly they snapped open. "Oh look at that she has her mama's eyes." Mr Cade said making his wife look down. "She does." She said softly yawning some.

"Why don't we get you in a wheelchair and then on your way." The doctor said softly not wanting to stress the mother out too much.

Once in a wheelchair Mrs Cade dozed off her little girl snuggly in her arms. Mr Cade smile helping the duo Into the truck and then dropped them off before returning the truck as promised. "Hey." Darry said greeting him. "Hey. Thanks again. Wife and little girl are home safe and sound. You boys can stop by later today you like to see little Emily." Mr Cade offered Darry.

"Yeah we just might." Darry said heading back inside to get ready for work.

Mr Cade headed inside to find his little girl wide awake and looking around everywhere. Her eyes held this curiosity more so than his son ever had. Mr Cade smiled gently picking her up. "Hello Emily. I'm your papa." He said softly as Emily grabbing his finger in a fist. She giggled softly letting him know she'd be a happy child.

" I won't ever let anyone hurt you." Mr Cade said Seriously kissing her forehead and placing her in her crib. He was lucky those curtis' let his wife have this crib when Johnny was born. Mr Cade then placed the panda in the crib and watched his little girl sleep peacefully.

"Afternoon Mrs and mr Cade." Darry said bringing his brothers and friends over to see little Emily. "Afternoon boys." Mrs Cade said gently holding Emily. "You wanna see her." She asked Darry first who readily held the little girl. She gurgled some and smiled at the boy. "Ponyboy we've been thinking. How would you like to be Emily's godfather?" Mrs cade asked shocking the young man. "Me? Why?" Pony asked sounding so unsure of himself. "You'll protector her. I know you will. So what do you say?" Mrs Cade asked getting a head nod from the boy.

Ponyboy held Emily and looked at her Smiling. "She looks like you mrs Cade." Ponyboy said not sounding mean. "She does." Mr Cade agreed keeping an eye on the others present. "Well we will be off then." Darry announce after an hour of everyone seeing the baby girl. "Okay you guys take care. Stop by any time you wish to see her." Mrs Cade said seriously.

"Ever need a babysitter you know who to call." Darry said seriously before rushing out to catch up with his brothers.

Mrs Cade hummer softly as she rocked Emily in her arms. A smile evident on her lips.


	10. Hello again

**Short chapter**

Johnny yawned softly not too sure what to even do. He'd seen his mother give birth to a sister and from the looks of things his father was actually nice to her. He was a bit jealous that she had an actual dad to look after her but what's done is done.

The boy went wandering down a path and by pure accident ran into a woman. She was older looking and had a husband in a wheelchair. "Oh sorry Mame." Johnny said apologetically. The lady looked at him and then she smiled. "You're Rosemary's boy." The woman said almost sadly and happily at the same time. "Uh yeah I'm Johnny Cade. Who who are you?" Johnny asked genuinely confused.

"I'm mrs Veloz your grandmother." The woman said still smiling. "My grandmother." Johnny said softly trying to process what he was even hearing. "Yes Johnny. Oh look at you. You have your mama's eyes." Mrs veloz ssid warmly brining her grandson close for a hug.

"Let's get you to the house then." Mrs veloz said pleaded. "Uh House? I didn't know that…." "child this place is like any other city. If the city were run by saints and Angels and other deities that is. Now come along sure you'd like a bed to sleep in and not the ground." Mrs veloz said softly making Johnny nod his head slowly unsure.

"Well it's not like I'm not use to sleeping on the ground. Use to all the time when I was….was alive." Johnny said saying the A word was rather hard for him to do still.

"Just What do you mean by that. No daughter of mine would allow that." "She did though. Dad was well...abusive." Johnny said rubbing the back of his neck some. "But I made nice friends. Real swell folks in fact. I even met the Curtis Mrs and Mr Curtis were real nice folks. You should meet them." Johnny suggested softly.

"I'd love to. I'm sure they are very nice folks." Mrs veloz said warmly. "They are. Real nice folks." Johnny said seriously. "Well come on then." Mrs veloz said wheeling her husband along. He didn't talk much given his vocal cords went when he died. It was a way of punishment for smoking. Lucky his wife didn't smoke too otherwise she'd never been able to tell Johnny she's his grandma.

Mrs. Veloz helped her husband to bed and then set off with Johnny to find these Curtis.

"Why Yes May I help you?" An Angel asked politely enough. "Uh yeah I was wondering if you know the where about of Darrel Shane Curtis Sr and his wife." Johnny asked timidly. "Ah the Curtis. Nice folks. They are just down that way. Small home with a black roof and yellow paint. That all you need for now Johnny Cade?" The angel asked softly.

"Uh yes thanks." Johnny said walking back over to his grandmother and walking with her to the curtis' Home here. "Johnny. Oh honey your too young to be here." Mrs Curtis said sadly rushing over to hug the boy. "Yeah sorry. I Uh. I died in a church fire. Saving pony and some kids." Johnny said shyly. "So you're a hero then. Good on you. And who's this?" Mrs Curtis said smiling proudly then turned to Mrs veloz.

"I'm Mrs veloz Johnny's grandmother." Mrs veloz said smiling at the young mother. "Pleasure." Mrs Curtis said gently. "Won't you two come in. I've made some cookies if you'd like some." Mrs Curtis offered like she had use to when she had been alive. "That'd be lovely." Mrs veloz said smiling.

"So have you been checking in on the others and such?" Mr Curtis asked Johnny. "Uh yeah. My folks have a little girl now. Emily Marie. Also dad's stopped drinking. He's changed." Johnny said almost in shock still about it. "I'll believe it when I see it. I take it you forgave them then." Mr Curtis asked already knowing the answer.

"I did. They deserve that much at least." Johnny said softly.

"You know there is a program here where you can become someone's guardian angel." Mrs Curtis Told Johnny as she handed him a plate of cookies. "I'll have to look into that." Johnny said smiling some. It was nice to be able to talk to both Mrs Curtis and mr Curtis.

"Well we best get going. Nice to meet you both again. Maybe next time I can get my husband to come with us." Mrs veloz suggested. "Can't wait." Mrs Curtis said waving to them as they headed back for their home.

"Poor boy. Too young to die." Mrs Curtis said softly sounding heartbroken about it. "At least he died among friends love." Mr Curtis said gently to his wife. "I know. But still. Sixteen isn't old enough." Mrs Curtis said sadly.


	11. Mother’s day

**Again a short chapter.**

Mrs Cade hummed softly gently rocking Emily back to sleep in her arms. There was a faint knocking at the door so she gently placed the baby girl in her crib and went to answer it.

"Oh hello Ponyboy how may I help you?" Mrs Cade asked gently seeing the boy look down seemingly embarrassed. "I got you some flowers. Ya know for Mother's Day and all." Pony said softly but Mrs Cade heard him. She was use to Johnny talking so soft after all. "That's very sweet of you. Would you like to come in?" Mrs Cade asked Ponyboy who nodded shyly.

"So how have things been here?" Pony asked looking around the oddly cleaned home. "Just fine. Are you doing okay though?" Mrs Cade asked softly seeing the faintest head shake. She sighed softly opening her arms and wasn't too shocked to find arms tightly wrap around her waist. "He shouldn't have ran into the church after me." Pony sobbed into Mrs Cade's shoulder.

Mrs Cade just held him, letting him cry until he was done. "Now you listen and you listen good. My Johnny our johnny ran in there to save a member of his family. I can't tell you how many times that boy would talk about his best friend Ponyboy Curtis. Always had the biggest smile on his face no matter how bad his papa had yelled at him." Mrs Cade said smiling. "Really, Johnny use to talk about me?" Pony asked softly rubbing his eyes and then blowing his nose into a napkin.

"Course He did. Talked about the rest of your friends too. Use to say I wish I had been born a curtis cuz then I'd know what a family is supposed to be like." Mrs Cade said softly sounding rather ashamed of herself.

"You did your best. You were only protecting him." Pony said softly. "That and I wasn't so sure I'd be welcomed anywhere around here if I had left my husband so soon." Mrs Cade said glancing back at little Emily to find her still sound asleep.

"Where's Mr Cade at?" "Work again. He's been slinging hash at queen. Seems to be doing an okay job at it too." Mrs Cade said proudly. "Do you need any help around the house?" Pony asked hestently. "I don't see why not. You know how to fold clothes right?" She asked Ponyboy grabbing a basket and then headed down the steps, him and tow. "Not that I don't mind the company pony but why are you here. Honestly." Mrs Cade said softly.

The boy bit his lip nervously and looked to his feet. "Ponyboy. Whatever it is you can tell me." Mrs Cade said rather worried. Her husband had told her about seeing Ponyboy at therapy. " It's just that. You're starting to remind me of my own mother. How she use to be. I just. I miss her." Pony admitted and Mrs Cade understood perfectly.

Her eyes lit up with an idea. "Would you like to hear a story of when your brother Darry was only four?" Mrs Cade asked seeing Ponyboy smile. "I'd like that." He said as she handed him the basket and then went up the steps.

Mrs Cade and Ponyboy folded the clothing and then sat back at the table so Mrs Cade could tell him the story she was talking about.

"Okay as you know your brother is into football and over all sports right?" Mrs Cade asked. "Right." "Well what if I told you, the first time he ever kicked a football , it not only broke the car windshield but bounced around and broke the windows in your folks' car." Mrs Cade said seeing Ponyboy hold back laughter. "That was a day. I don't think I'd ever seen That brother of yours look so Red in all my life." Mrs Cade said smiling.

"He broke all the windows in their car?" Pony asked chuckling some. "Oh that's not that have of it. I once accompanied them fishing and you know what he used as bait, your other brother Soda. He managed to put that diaper of his on a hook and threw him on in. Darry was lucky his mama caught him in time. Otherwise I don't think you'd have two brothers right now."

"I didn't know Darry did that." Pony said in shock laughing more so. It was music to Mrs Cade's ears. "Listen Pony. Anytime you want to stop on by go right ahead. Same goes for your brothers and those friends of yours." Mrs Cade said warmly.

"Thanks Mrs Cade." Pony said getting up and heading out the door. Mrs Cade watched him making sure he got across the street safely before turning to the flowers on the table. She smiled again placing them into a small vase. She hadn't noticed the small card in with the flowers before now. It read Happy mother's day Mrs. Cade from Ponyboy.

Maybe she could repay Mrs Curtis for all her generosity by being a motherly figure like she had been. It was a thought after all.


	12. The in laws

"Love is everything alright?" Mrs Cade asked her husband as he came home slamming the back door. He didn't look all that happy making his wife worried. She held their daughter close to her chest for safety sake. "Love?" Mrs Cade asked following her husband down the hallway and into their room. He was sitting on the bed his face in his hands.

"Hey. Did something happen at work?" Mrs Cade asked sitting down next to him. He looked at her glaring hard. "Just get out. I can't dam well do this!" He screamed hitting the wall hard. "You know what. Fine. I'm leaving. Something I should have done sixteen years ago!" Mrs Cade snapped back. She accidentally woke her daughter whom of which wailed loudly.

"Now look ya woke the dam thing up." Mr. Cade hissed at his wife lowly. She glared at him and for the first time ever, she struck him in the nose. She heard the satisfying crack sound before she rushed back into the living room. She grabbed an already pre packed bag from the closet and yanked it over her shoulder before then grabbing the baby bag. "No. Love wait." Mr Cade said rushing over to his wife and grabbing her wrist some.

"Don't you love me. You're the one that said to leave. So I'm dam well leaving with our daughter." Mrs Cade said venomously.

"No you're not. Come on let's talk about this." Mr Cade said making his wife glare at him. "Oh now you wanna talk? Now that I'm about to leave? You wanna talk? I just tried talking to you and what did you do." Mrs Cade said lowly. "I lost my temper. Look I can't help it. It's not right." Mr Cade said making his wife tap her foot. "Give me a reason to stay. And it better not be I won't do this again. Because if so I'm gone." Mrs Cade said oddly calm.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper. And to answer your question from earlier, my folks want to see Emily. They're the reason I was drinking in the first place. Didn't have the best child hood. Almost mirrored our boy's childhood." Mr Cade explained softly. "People change love." Mrs Cade said placing her bags back down. "Not everyone can or is willing to." Mr Cade pointed out to her.

"Well when will they be here?" Mrs Cade asked softly. "Tonight. They called me at work." Mr Cade said shaking his head some. "Maybe they want to try and patch things up with you." Mrs Cade said smiling softly and placing Emily back in her crib. "Maybe. I should probably get this fixed." He said chuckling softly. "Here." Mrs Cade said fixing his nose. "By the way you hit hard." He commented rather surprised.

"Mhmmm. And don't you forget it." Mrs Cade said firmly. "Oh believe me I won't." Mr Cade said truthfully. "So the my in laws are coming for a visit then." Mrs Cade said seeing her husband nod slowly. His eyes held regret and she couldn't blame him.

"Why don't I get some supper started and you go get that funk from Queen off you." Mrs Cade said calmly enough. Her husband nodded like an Obedient puppy before doing just that.

Mrs Cade hummed softly as she chopped up some celery to have a nice homemade chicken noodle soup. It was a nice simple meal that both her and her husband had come to love. Beings it was the first meal they actually had cooked together in years.

Mr Cade soon finished with his shower and came out to his wife just fishing dinner. Both of them heard loud rapid knocking on the door. "Here we go." Mr Cade said softly as his wife went to answer the door. "Hello." Mrs Cade said gently to the elderly couple standing before her. The woman had a nasty glare on her face and the husband looked rather distant.

"Where is my boy." She snapped suddenly shoving her daughter in law out of the way harshly. "Ah there he is." The mother said rushing over and hugging her son. "I've been so worried and look at you skin and bone." She chided him making her son sigh softly. "Don't you sigh at your mother!" His father suddenly snapped. "Would you two like to sit down. We are just about to have dinner."

Jame's mother walked over to the pot and glared at it. She grabbed it up and then tossed it onto her daughter in law. "Some wife cooking sissy ass stuff for my boy. He's a man. Men eat meat dammit!" The mother in law hissed at her. Mrs Cade rushed off the bathroom to clean up and started sniffling some. She couldn't help herself she broke down sobbing. She composed herself and then went back out to the kitchen. "Love." Mr Cade said softly their daughter in hand. "Emily's hungry." He told her calmly. "Oh okay. Okay." His wife said taking the baby in her arms.

Rosemary began to breastfeed the child as she usually did and got quite a look from the older Cades. "You disgrace. Feeding a child like that what is wrong with you. And that hair. It shouldn't look like that." The mother in law said touching the child's scalp and raking her nails through Emily's hair some.

"She's healthy that's all that matters." Rosemary said lowly glaring at her mother in law. "No. I'm fixing this." She said yanking Emily From her mother. Her son having watched this stormed over and yanked his daughter from his mother. He gently handed Emily back to his wife to continue feeding her despite the glares he got.

"You. You approve of this. Shame. Shame. Shame. Shame." James' mother said shaking her head some. "Get out." James said lowly. "What." "Get. Out!" James snapped angrily. His mother scoffed some before heading out the door. Her husband stopped to glare at his son. "Some man you are. Hope you know she'll end up crying the whole way home now." "She disrespected my own wife. So get. And don't ever come back here." James said irritably before slamming the door in his father's face.

He turned back to his wife who was just putting Emily back to sleep. She was sniffling and he felt rather bad about it. He sat down next to her and brought her close to him.

"I don't want them anywhere near us or our daughter ever again." Mrs Cade said firmly. "Trust me they won't be love. They won't be. I promise." Mr Cade said seriously. "They better not be." Mrs Cade said giving her husband a look. "I did warn you. They've always been like this." Mr Cade said gently. "Why don't I make us up some food and you can relax on the couch." Mr Cade offered smiling some. "Okay." Mrs Cade said rubbing at her eyes some.

Mr Cade nodded some walking into the kitchen to start up a new dinner.


	13. I want my boy back Now!

Author's note- sorry for no rapid updates lately. I hope this makes up for it!

Warning cursing and mentions of past substance abuse*

"May I help you?" Mrs Cade asked a woman at her doorway. The woman had baggy eyes from lack of sleep and it looked like she had been wearing the same outfit for roughly a few days. Even her hair was sweaty and sticking to her badly. "I'm looking for my boy. Have you seen him?" The woman asked showing a photo of a young child. "Dallas Winston? Are you his mother?" Mrs Cade asked softly.

"Yes. Yes. Where's my boy? Is he here?" The woman asked softly coughing into her hand some. "I'm sorry but your boy is dead." Mrs Cade said gently seeing Mrs Winston's face drop some. Then oddly she began glaring. "Where is he! I want my son! Now!" Mrs Winston snapped quite furious. "He's dead Mrs Winston." Mrs Cade said softly making sure she didn't try to get inside the house. "You're lying! You're dam well fucking lying you bitch! Where is he!" Mrs Winston screamed at her.

"Dead. Now go." Mrs Cade said softly again. "No! Where is he! Tell me! I won't have you hiding my boy from me!" Mrs Winston said angrily clenching her Friday at her sides.

"Honey who's at the door?" Mr Cade asked coming from the bathroom with Emily in tow. He had just given the little girl a bath. "Mrs Winston." Mrs Cade told her husband looking back briefly. "I want my boy. Now." Mrs Winston said angrily. "If you don't leave I'll be forced to call the cops." Mrs Cade said sternly.

"Cops huh? Go on then. Do it. You're just like that husband of mine. I get hooked one time and have to go to rehab because of it and he gets custody of my boy and I can't see him till I get full treatment.

Well I've gotten full full treatment. I wanna see my boy. Now!" Mrs Winston snapped shoving Mrs Cade back.

Mr Cade reacted quickly helping his wife up and shoving Mrs Winston out the door and locking it behind them. Mrs Cade went to the phone and quickly picked it up. She was rather hesitant to call the police on Mrs Winston. After all she just wanted to see her child. As a mother herself Mrs Cade new Mrs Winston's pain.

Mrs Cade quickly dialed the police and explained the situation to them. "She still there?" Mrs Cade asked grabbing Emily from her husband. "She just popped our tires." Mr Cade said angrily. "You've gotta be kidding me." Mrs. Cade said looking out the window. "I called the cops they're on their way now." Mrs Cade said softly shaking her head sadly. "almost feel bad for her." She added softly bouncing Emily in her hold.

"Sorry for that woman. You're kidding. " mr. Cade said giving his wife and odd look. "She just wants to be able to see her son again." Mrs Cade said gently. "Yeah but maybe his father got custody for a reason." Mr Cade said seriously. "True." Mrs Cade said softly watching as Mrs Winston kicked at their truck.

The Cades watched as a police car pulled into the driveway. Mrs Winston was cuffed and dragged off. She was struggling hard and from the looks of things seemed to be cussing the officer out. Mrs Cade shook her head some watching as the police car sped off.

"I hope that woman gets the help she needs." Mrs Cade said sadly. "She should." Mr Cade said settling back on the couch.

Mrs Winston wasn't in custody long just over night and she once again came back to the Cade Home. "Mrs Winston I told you. Your boy is dead. You know what, come on." Mrs Cade said walking out onto her porch. "You wanna see your boy fine. Come on." Mrs Cade told the rather confused woman. Mrs Cade hated to do this, but how else would Mrs Winston know her child is dead.

"See." Mrs Cade said pointing to the grave marker of Dallas Winston. "He he's dead…." Mrs Winston said choking back a sob and collapsing to her knees sadly. "My boy. Dead. Dead before I could ever see him again." Mrs Winston said sadly hugging the grave marker tightly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Winston. But as you see here. Your son really is dead." Mrs. Cade said gently. "I never got to tell him I love him. That wasn't the last thing I told him. I told him he was a dam brat from ratting me out to his own father. My boy caught me shooting up In the tub." Mrs Winston said brokenly her head bowed In shame.

"I lost my boy and my husband due to my own stupidity." Mrs Winston said holding her face in her hands. Mrs Cade sighed softly sitting down next the Mrs Winston and then oddly hugged her. "I know it's hard to lose a child. I lost my boy not too long ago. Still miss him every day. But each passing day gets a little easier. Okay. It does." Mrs Cade said gently.

"I went to rehab for my boy." Mrs Winston said sadly pulling from Mrs Cade. "I wanted him to still be here so bad that I guess I'd not thought of him being gone." Mrs Winston said sadly looking down. "Mhmmm." Mrs Cade said gently. "I wanna apologize for my behavior the other day. It it wasn't called for. I'll pay for the tire replacement." Mrs Winston said handing Mrs Cade some money.

"Oh thanks." Mrs Cade said looking at the money in her hand oddly. Then she put it her pocket quickly. There was no way Mrs Winston could have had this money unless it was something she had prior to being admitted into rehab. That or Mrs Winston still had living relatives that stilled cared for her,that gave her the money.

Mrs Cade hated herself for asking but," Do you have a place to stay?" "I don't." Mrs Winston said softly making Mrs Cade sigh heavily. "Are you staying in Tulsa long at all?" Mrs Cade asked and Mrs Winston shook her head no. "I should get back home to New York." She said seriously. "It's been nice." She added walking her way from the graveyard.

Mrs Cade sighed some heading home herself to a rather worried husband. "There you are." Mr Cade said hugging his wife worriedly. "Honey I only showed Mrs Winston where her boy is. By the way here." Mrs Cade said handing him the money. "She gave you money?" "For the tires. She's heading home now." Mrs Cade said softly. "Good. So she believed you this time." Mr Cade said arms folded over. "She didn't have much a choice love." Mrs Cade said picking Emily up to feed the toddler. She hadn't been weaned off breastmilk just yet.


	14. I forgive you mom

"Why can't you just forgive her Dallas?" Johnny asked quite irritably rubbing his temple some. "She put me through hell." Dallas snapped back getting quite the death glare from his once timid soft spoken friend. "My old man beat me with a Two by four and left me for dead! All she dam well did was get hooked to heroin dallas! I'm not saying forgive your ass of a father right just yet. But at least try to forgive your mother." Johnny said sternly.

"Yeah why should I! She wasn't there for me!" Dallas snapped at Johnny clearly getting agitated. Then Dallas did one thing he had sworn up and down he'd never do. He struck Johnny sending the younger one back into the wall.

"You know what Winston. Fuck you. I tried to help but if you don't want it fine. I'll be at my grandparents when your ass cools off." Johnny said lowly walking away from a rather shocked Dallas. He stood there for the longest time watching as Johnny slowly faded off in the distance.

Dallas snorted some and rubbed his temple some. He really didn't want to forgive that hag. She wasn't much of a mother from what he could remember. Always binge drinking and Dallas can remember having to hold her hair back while she puked in the toilet. He always hated it. Not only that but he had caught her shooting up heroin in the tub one time. That one time changed everything for Dallas.

He lived with his dad for a short bit maybe two years before the guy died on him and the boy got sent to some dick of an uncle. Or so called uncle hell if he remembered. But either way this all started because his mother couldn't stop trying drugs and binge drinking.

That's how Dallas viewed it. That's how he'd always viewed it.

Grumbling to himself Dallas got up walking to the Cades. He was stopped abruptly by Johnny grandmother. "Boy your ass had better stay out here. Ya know what's good for ya." She hissed lowly, almost reminding dallas of a rather protective mama bear. "Easy I just wanna talk with Johnny. Can he talk or not." Dallas said Cooley all too familiar with this.

"Johnny. Dallas is here to talk." Dallas heard from inside the house then the door opened. "You cool off then?" Johnny asked arms folded over. It almost remind the hood of himself and a sly smirk spread on his face. "Yeah. Look ya want me to forgive my mom. Just how do I go about doing it." Dallas said seeing Johnny grin. "Not hard. Just gotta visit her in a dream is all." Johnny said firmly dragging Dallas by his sleeve. "Hey I can walk on my dam own ya know." He said irritably getting a silence glare from Johnny. It actually shocked the hood. He wasn't use to Johnny being like this. Probably had to do with Dallas hitting him. Yeah that had to be it.

"Alright So now what?" Dallas asked looking around confused. "Look down." Johnny said softly to Dallas who did so still all that much confused.

Dallas saw a woman at his grave that he didn't recognize at first. At least not till she turned her head finally. "Mom...she she actually went to rehab and got help. I didn't think. Dad said she didn't." Dallas said softly rather ashamed. "She went looking for you in Tulsa a week ago Dallas." Johnny said softly seeing his friend drop to his knees. "Alright. Alright. I'll forgive her. I just gotta enter her dream yeah?" Dallas asked Johnny who nodded his head.

"Hey maybe you should look into be her guardian angel too. Might not be a terrible idea dallas." Johnny said firmly to his friend before rushing off back to his place. "Yeah. Might not be kid." Dallas said watching his mother head home. She looked so distraught as she laid back on the couch. She soon was snoring softly and Dallas made his move.

It was rather dark until he saw a tiny light that suddenly enveloped him. It reminded him of when he had died. There he saw his mother yelling at a man and it took him a second to know it was his father. "I'm taking him Jeremy. You are no father to him." "And your mother of the year." "I've never raised a hand to our boy. Unlike you. We are leaving." His mother said grabbing a toddler. Then faded off. Dallas sighed some shaking his mother's shoulder In a new dream. Well technically she was awake but she wouldn't know any better.

She looked at him then her eyes went huge. "Dallas. But but your dead…." "I know mama. I just wanna say I'm sorry. And I forgive you for what you did." Dallas said softly. Mrs Winston smiled pulling her boy close. "I'll always be your mama dallas. Even in death. I promise. And do know that I will never stop loving you. No matter what bad you've done." She said gently.

Dallas hugged her back not use to a mother hugging him other than Mrs C. "Bye mom." Dallas said softly going back to where he belonged.

"So how'd it go?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Good. Pretty good. She she looks a lot better than I remember her." Dallas said smiling rather happy about it. "Good Well night Dal." "Night kid."


	15. That’s Johnny

Mrs Cade looked over at the table and chuckled softly. Her little girl was fast asleep at the kitchen table with a crayon in her fist still. "I'm just going to put Emily to bed love." Mrs Cade to her husband softly. She lifted the toddler up. "Okay let go." She said gently prying the crayon out of Emily's grass. Mrs Cade walked back to Emily's room quietly not wanting to disturb her daughter. "There we go." Mrs Cade said gently tucking her in. "And here you go." She added handing her a teddy bear. Mrs Cade smiled softly at her little girl before flicking the lights off and closing her doorway.

"She asleep then?" Mr Cade asked softly. "Yep she's asleep." Mrs Cade said grabbing Emily's crayons and coloring book. "I'll put those away. Why don't you take the first shower love." Mr Cade suggested to his wife. "Sounds good. Thanks dear." Mrs Cade said kissing her husband's cheek. Mr Cade shook his head slightly amused. He put the coloring book and crayons back on the shelf where they belonged. He settled back on the couch waiting for his wife to finish up with her shower ,so he could take one and then they could get to bed themselves.

"Just what are you up to?" Johnny heard from behind him as he attempted to sneak out of his grandmother's house. "Uh Nothing." Johnny said quickly smiling at his grandmother. "Mhmm...think I was born yesterday? You're seeing your sister again. Aren't you." She said firmly. "Well I am technically her guardian angel. I have the right to see her grandma." Johnny said simply. "Yes but you must be careful. If others see you it can be catastrophic for you dear. Just be careful." "I will be." Johnny said firmly before rushing off.

"He's seeing her again then?" Dallas asked Mrs Cade smirking some. "He is. Dallas dear don't wanna pry but don't you have family here?" "I wouldn't know. Only family I knew were my own folks and then the curtis'." Dallas said simply enough. "Why don't we see about looking for them after Johnny gets back?" Mrs Cade suggested. "Yeah….sounds good."

"Showers yours love." Mrs Cade said settling back on the couch. Mr Cade was more than eager to get his shower taken so he could go to bed. About fifteen minutes later Mrs Cade was making the bed and the duo were laying down in it. "Night Love." "Night Dear."

Emily yawned rubbing at her eyes some before nodding off in her little crib. Her tiny eyes adjusting to a sudden light in her room. "I'm gonna get in trouble for this later. Probably." A tan sixteen year old angel said softly. He lifted the toddler into his arms and held her to his chest. "Hi Emily. I'm Johnny. You're brother." Johnny said petting the toddler's hair lovingly.

She made a noise of comfort and looked up at Johnny with wide eyes. Her tiny fists grabbed for his hair and tugged at it slightly. "Hey now…." Johnny said snickering at her softly. "Down we go." Johnny said kissing the top of her head. "Don't forget about me." Johnny said handing her , her teddy bear that fell from her crib. The toddler sniffled some before nodding off to sleep again.

Mrs Cade suddenly sat up making her husband wake up next to her. "Love what's wrong?" He asked sitting up. "It sounds like there's someone in our house love." Mrs Cade said worriedly. "You stay here I'll go check all the rooms." Mr Cade said pulling on his robes before slowly creeping out if the bedroom. He searched the entire house before going back to his own bedroom. "Whoever it was ,is long gone now." Mr Cade said simply. "And Emily? Is she alright." Mrs Cade said getting out of bed. "Love she's fine." Mr Cade said as his wife headed to their daughter's room.

He followed closely behind her.

"I told you she's fine love. There's no one hear." Mr cade said opening Emily's bedroom door.

"I could have sworn I heard...nevermind." Mrs Cade said shaking her head some. "Let's go back to bed love. She's fine." Mr Cade said gently hugging his wife from behind. "Okay. Okay." Mrs Cade said yawning softly and heading back to bed with her husband.

"Good morning babygirl." Mrs Cade said lifting the now three year old into her hold. Emily giggled softly as Mrs Cade set her down at the table. "Here you go baby, nice and warm." Mrs Cade said handing her some scrambled eggs with some mole to drink. "Thank you." Emily said softly taking a bite of her breakfast. "Behave for mama spitfire." Mr Cade said ruffling the toddler's hair. Emily glared at her father and snorted some irritably. If she was this moody now, lord help them when she's a teenager.

"Have a good day at work love." Mrs Cade told her husband as he rushed off outside.

"What are drawing?" Mrs Cade asked her daughter doodling on the table. "Johnny." She said smiling warmly. Mrs Cade felt her heart sink. "Baby who is Johnny to you?" Mrs Cade asked her gently. "My older brother mama." Emily said softly. Mrs Cade covered her mouth to keep her sob in. "Mama...why are you crying?" Emily asked softly rather confused. "Mama's just a little sad right now." She said softly sitting down next to her daughter. "Why are you sad mama?" "Because mama wasn't a very good mama to Johnny. She misses him." Mrs Cade said gently.

"You weren't nice to him?" Emily asked softly. "Nope. Never hit him. But I did yell at him a whole lot which scared him." Mrs Cade said rather shamefully. "Oh." Emily said softly. "Yeah." "What was Johnny like mama?" "Well he was very soft spoken and oh so selfless." "What's selfless mama?" Emily asked yawning softly. "It means he put others needs before his own." Mrs Cade said warmly. "Mama would I have liked my brother if he were still here with us?" Emily asked gently. "Yeah you would have." Mrs Cade said smiling some. "Would you look at the time. I need to get you to your babysitters." Mrs Cade said firmly.

"Awe mama...I don't wanna babysitter." Emily complained as her mother guided her to the Curtis. "Come on in Emily." "Hey pony….." Emily asked softly. "Yeah what's up?" "What happened to Johnny?" Emily asked making everyone look at her. "Where did you hear that name?" "From Johnny I saw him. He's tan. Dark hair like mine. Puppy doggie eyes and a scar on his arm." Emily said softly. "You wanna know what he was like?" Ponyboy asked her smiling some. "Here." Ponyboy said handing her a photo album.

"That's him." Emily said looking at her brother. "How'd He die?" She asked softly. "Fire. He got burned in a fire saving kids." "So he died a hero then?" Emily asked softly. "Yeah He did." Pony said keeping his voice level. "My mama said she was mean to him." Emily commented flipping through the photos. "She was but your dad was worse." Ponyboy said firmly. "Really?" "Yes He was pretty bad." Pony said not giving her much details.

"Your dad and mom are nice to you though right?" "Kinda….." Emily said softly. "What do you mean kinda?" Soda asked getting slightly worried. "Mama is real nice to me. Like a mama should be. But daddy's not around a lot. He's always working." Emily said softly handing Ponyboy back the photo album. "You don't like your daddy working so much huh?" Soda asked getting a faint nod from Emily. "I'm sure he'll make time to spend with you soon enough. Now let's see about getting you some ice cream." Soda said getting a delighted squeal from the toddler.


	16. Authtor’s note!

I'm only going to be doing three more requests after this. Up next will be Johnny helping Dallas find his grandparents. Any other requests involving the Cades let me know.


	17. Dallas’ grandparents

"Dallas you okay?" Johnny asked his unusually quiet friend. "Yeah fine." Dallas said simply rubbing the back of neck some. "No you're not." Johhny said flattly taking a bite of cake Mrs Curtis was nice enough to cook the duo. "I tried finding relatives here and I wound up with nothing." Dallas said honestly. "Well why don't I help you. I've got time until I need to be back with my grandparents." Johnny offered the once cold hood.

"Uh Yeah sure." Dallas said getting up and heading off with Johnny to the library. It had the records of every family since the first family on earth. Though many will argue who's family was first but still. "Oh hello may I help you?" An angel asked sweetly looking over at the duo. "We are looking for relatives of Maryanne Winston." Dallas said softly. "I can check here." The angel offered typing away on a lap top. "No sorry nothing for any Winston's here other than you." The angel said apologetically.

"Did your mother have a maiden name?" The angel asked softly. "Only one I know is Stone. But I think my mom was adopted. Said something about loosing her folks at a young age." Dallas said. "Okay we can search through the adoption records for any MaryAnne's." The angel offered typing away at the computer. "Any chance you know what age she was when she happened to be adopted at all?" "I think she said she was around four or so." Dallas said yawning some.

"Okay we have seven MaryAnne's. Do you remember her adoptive parents' names?" "She use to call the man I called grandpa by Edwards." Dallas said not quite liking the memories associated with that man. Always smelled like stale Tabaco and another smell Dallas wouldn't know the smell too until he was much older.

"Okay that narrowed it down to only two. We have an Edwards and Elise that adopted a Maryanne on August 5th, 1957 and one for an Edwards and Louise on May 9th, 1934." "I think it's the last ones." Dallas said thinking some about it. "Alright they adopted Maryanne from a couple who was...oh….oh my. I'll. I'll just go call them." The angel said in embarrassment quickly calling the duo up.

Dallas' curiosity got the better of him so he took a glance at the computer screen. "Huh death by gun fire from….police." Dallas said making a soft hmmm noise. "Sounds like your death Dally." Johnny said pointedly to his friend. "Hey!" Dallas snapped lowly glaring at the younger man. Johnny only snickered watching as a couple came through the doorway. The woman ran straight over to Dallas. "I have been waiting years to be able to see you." The woman said happily. "I don't even know you." Dallas said seriously. "Oh dear I'm Beatrice Gibbous. And this is my husband Evans Gibbous. We are your grandparents." The woman said hugging Dallas tightly. It almost made him gag.

"Bee let the boy go." Evans said shaking his head at his wife. "I've seen what you've done and I gotta say. Quite proud. Nice to have a grandson as bad as his old granddad." The man said chuckling softly. "Who's this?" Beatrice asked gently. "A good pal of mine. Johnny." "Pleasure well I'll head black Dallas see ya." Johnny said leaving the trio to try an catch up all the lost years.

"So we know you have questions so ask away." Beatrice said smiling warmly at Dallas. "Don't take this the wrong way. But I didn't think I even had grandparents here at all." Dallas said scratching the back of his neck some. "Well you do. So get used to it young man." Beatrice said pointing her finger at dallas' chest. "Alright. Alright. So it said you died from gun fire from police what's that about?" Dallas asked seriously Enough. "Huh oh that. I use to be a gang boss boy. Drugs and such. Also a bit of bootlegging in my time. Your grandma and I use to own a casino. Might still be there called red diamonds." Evans said seriously rubbing his beard some.

"You mean that place in New York City run by the Davidson's. " Dallas asked seeing his grandfather clench his fists In Anger. "Those lousy son of a dam bitches! Taking my casino." Evans growled lowly. "Nothing to be done now about it love." Beatrice said calming her husband down. "Enemies of yours then?" Dallas asked seeing the grimace smile his grandfather gave him. "Yes." "Never liked them. Always cheating on poker and half the time stole winnings from people who played fairly. Always had issues with them." Dallas said shaking his head some.

"So Dallas we've seen you have quite the record on your belt." Beatrice said sitting down next to her grandson. "Not something I'm exactly proud of." Dallas said honestly. "Not proud of. Boy you have mischievousness in your blood. It's who you are. " Evans said firmly. "I wouldn't have ever gotten into crime at all had I actually had parents that cared for me." Dallas said simply.

"Cafes for you? I'm sure our little girl loved you dearly." "No. She hardly was there. Caught her with a needle in her arm in the tub. She almost O.D and got wished away to get drug free. Never saw her again. Till I visited her recently." Dallas said sighing some. He really wasn't acting like his usual self lately and maybe it had do with the fact he was regretting having been so stupid and getting himself killed.

"Dallas….dear. You're spacing out on us." Beatrice said worriedly. "Huh Sorry. Sorry. " Dallas said getting up. "Don't be. It's a lot to take in. Why don't we talk more on the way back." Evans suggested. "Way back?" Dallas asked curiously. "There's no way we won't have are grandson living with us. Now come along. I'm not taking no for an answer." Beatrice said firmly.

Dallas wasn't use to having actual relatives that cared for him so he was fairly skeptical about them. Sure they seemed real swell but again he wasn't so keen to trust people. It took him five years to start trusting the Curtis. He only started hanging around them because he stopped Ponyboy from being jumped. That was it.

"Well Dallas welcome to Home sweet Home." The Gibbous' said in unison. Dallas looked at the place seeing it was a rather small home and it almost reminded him of his old childhood home. He shook his head to clear it not wanting any of those memories at all. "We know you never knew us growing up Dallas. But it would mean the world to both of us if you'll stay." Beatrice said gently touching his shoulder.

"Yeah...yeah. I'll stay." Dallas said smiling softly. Maybe this was what he needed, actual relatives that cared for him.


	18. It’s yours

Author's note- Sorry this is so short. I hope you enjoy though. I tried to make it longer but this was the best I could do at the current moment. Apologies again.

"Mama where's Daddy?" Emily asked her mother softly rubbing at her eyes. It was rather early and she had woken up to the back door slamming louder than usual. "He's at work baby. He had a debt to pay off." Mrs Cade said gently lifting her daughter on her lap. "Why does daddy have a debt to pay off?" Emily asked yawning softly. "It's too the Curtis. Your old man wants to pay them back every last cent they spent on your brother." Mrs Cade said shaking her head slightly annoyed.

The duo had actually gotten into quite the argument about it. "They need the money back Rosemary. I won't feel right till I've paid my debt to them." "That's all you ever do anymore. Is work. What about us huh? Your own daughter is growing up and your missing it". Mrs Cade snapped at her husband sadly. "I don't need this. I'm going to work." Mr Cade had said storming off. "But the curtis' are nice. Daddy doesn't have to pay them back if he doesn't want to." Emily said softly looking up at her mother genially confused.

"Oh your daddy is convinced he has too and you can't change his mind about it." Mrs cade said tapping Emily's nose.

The duo looked to the doorway as it was opening seeing Mr Cade standing there with a bundle of roses. "Emily why don't you go play outside while mommy and daddy talk Okay." Mrs Cade said seriously. "Okay mama." Emily said happily rushing outside. "I'd presume those are for me then?" Mrs Cade asked arms folded over.

"Love we both know those boys could use the money." Mr Cade said gently to his wife. "I know that. I just don't like you working so much love and I'm not the only one that hates it." Mrs Cade said looking outside to see their daughter playing hopscotch. "She misses you as much as me love. You did promise to read to her a few night ago but couldn't due to overtime." Mrs Cade said gently. "I'll stop working overtime once I get the money set aside for the curtis' I swear." Mr cade said raising his right hand up.

"You better. She needs her daddy too." Mrs Cade said seriously with a gentle smile. She then opened the window. "Emily. You can come in now." She said loudly. "Coming mama." Emily said skipping inside.

"So I hear you wanna bedtime story." Mr Cade said seeing his daughter's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She said happily bouncing and giggling as her father carried her to her room. Mr cade smiled gently and began reading from a fairytale book his little girl absolutely adored. It wasn't the princesses she liked rather the various villains. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned about it or not.

After a few more paragraphs Emily was sound asleep. "We should both get to bed." Mrs Cade said gently to her husband who nodded his head.

The next month mr Cade worked diligently and raised the money he needed to give to the curtis. He figured he'd put it on a check for them to cash whenever.

"Oh Mr. cade what can I do you for?" Darry asked rather surprised to see his friendly neighbor standing there. "Here." Mr Cade said handing him a check. "Mr. cade I can't possibly except this money." Darry said rather shocked at the zeros on the check. "I insist. It's for having cared for my boy for so long. Something I should have been doing properly not you." Mr Cade said seriously. "Okay. You insist." Darry said looking back up at him. "I do. Have a pleasant evening." Mr Cade said walking back to his car and driving off for Home.

"Daddy!" Emily said happily running to the door. "Hi kiddo." Mr Cade said lifting his daughter up. "Daddy I thought you still had work." "Nope. I'm done working overtime. Got a new shift so I can be home with you and your mommy." Mr. Cade said tickling his daughter some. She giggled loudly hugging his neck. "This mean I get more bedtime stories?" "Yes it does." Mr cade said seeing his daughter smile warmly.


	19. A cade no more

Emily sighed some glancing at her clock. It was close to two am and her folks were still yelling at one another. Something she thought wouldn't happen so often as it was. The whole reason they were arguing was over how much time her dad spends working rather than being at home.

Groaning Emily got up and rubbed at her eyes. It wasn't a school night Sure ,but she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in sometime now. Freshman year hadn't gotten off to a good start for the fourteen year old. She'd fallen asleep in several classes from lack of sleep at home. Not giving much thought to it, she snuck out through her bedroom window, walking barefoot she made her way to the one place she wanted to be.

She didn't bother to knock knowing full well the Curtis hardly ever locked their door anymore. She grabbed a pillow and blanket from their linen closet and longed back on the couch to get some more sleep. At around four Darry came out to get some water and knoticed a small figure on the couch. He gently nudged the fourteen year old getting a soft mumble from her.

"Emily." "Mhmmm…" She said softly yawning and sitting up. "Sweetheart why are you here?" Darry asked gently seeing how tired she looked. "Their arguing over money again. I'm tired of not sleeping at night because of it." Emily said yawning again and her head dropping into her knees. "You haven't been sleeping at all?" Darry asked softly. "No. I've been fallen asleep in class cuz of it and it hard for me to even consintrate half the time." She said bringing her head up.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Darry asked gently. Only response he got was a shrug. "Get some more shut eye then sweetheart." Darry said gently to her. She didn't need to be told twice. She was soon enough softly snoring on the couch. Darry shook his head some looking at her. She reminded him so much of her brother Johnny.

At around ten two bit and Steve stopped by. The slamming of the door jolted Emily awake and she glared at two bit. "Ouch If Looks could kill." Two teased sitting down next to her. "Why you here for darling?" Steve asked her fixing her bangs some. "Folks keep arguing over money." Was her soft reply. "You wanna stay for breakfast." Darry asked seriosily getting a faint shrug. "I should head back. Doubt they know I'm even gone." Emily said getting up from the couch.

"Emily be honest have they just been yelling." Darry said arms folded over. "Yes its just been yelling at each other and me on occasion…." Emily mumbled the last bit but apparently Darry had sonar hearing. "They've been yelling at you." "I told ya I haven't been getting good sleep and I fall asleep in class. I'm practically failing them because I'm not able to consintrate long enough. " Emily said seriosily. "That's all their upset about?" Soda asked cocking an eyebrow. "From what I know yes." Emily said softly. "Okay...why don't you stay for breakfast and then Darry here will set your folks straight. Won't ya Darry." Ponyboy said looking at his older brother whom smirked. "Certainly."

"Please don't. I don't want them bickering about it later." Emily said softly. "You wanna stay here today. Let your folks cool down. "Darry can let hem know your staying here today." Ponyboy offered getting a soft smile. "That'd be nice." Emily said gently yawning.

Darry nodded his head some sneaking off to the Cades. "Oh hello Darrel." Mrs Cade said gently with a smile. "Emily is staying over at my place and I highly suggest if you wish to keep guardianship of your daughter, you Dam well knock this shit off." Darry warned her angrily. Mrs. Cade looked at him wide eyed. "You wouldn't." "I will. I won't let another child of yours go through abuse of any kind including neglect on your parts. How have you not see how little sleep your own daughter is getting." Darry said shaking his head at her some.

"She hasn't been getting….I haven't even knoticed it." Mrs Cade said softly her head down in shame. "She can stay the night if she wants too. My husband and I are heading off to lunch. Anniversary and all." Mrs Cade said gently heading back inside.

Darry snorted some at her but kept his calm. "Your staying the night." Darry said leaving no room for arguement. "Okay but I don't have any of my clothes. Plus I have homework to do still. It's all at my house." Emily said seriosily. "Then we'll go get your stuff." Pony said taking a bit of pancakes. "Fine". Emily said softly sipping on her milk. "Well I'm off." Ponyboy said rushing out for work. "Where's He off to?" Emily asked curiosily. "Work." "He has a job?" Emily asked in shock.

"Mhmm newspaper editor. It's a nice job for him." Darry said rather proud of his brother.

"Oh okay….." Emily said softly yawning. "Why don't we go get your homework." Darry said looking over to make sure the Cades had left. If he saw Mr Cade he'd hit the fucker smack in the nose. "Okay." Emily said rushing out with Darry. They went to her room and Darry knoticed the color scene of Deep blues and silvers. "Favorite color blue I take it." Darry said as Emily got an overnight bag together. "Huh Yeah...hey are you good with math?" Emily asked softly rubbing her arms some. "I'd say I'm decent at it." Darry said smiling at her.

She smiled back heading back to the curtis. She set her books down at their table so Darry could help her with the math at least. Darry explained step by step of how to solve a problem and was even nice enough to write it down with the steps for her to follow. "Thanks." Emily said softly opening her notebook for math. She managed to get it done and Darry checked it over. "Looks good Emily. Need help with anything else?" He asked her seriosily. "Nope just make flash cards for science and then I have to write a short story for English." Emily said seriosily.

"You wanna go to pony's old room. He had a desk in their you can work on." Darry suggested seriosily. "Okay Thanks Dar." Emily said grabbing her things and heading back to Ponyboy's room. She started in on her English and broke her pencil. She tore through her bag and sighed some. She had remembered everything aside for a sharpener. She opened the top drawer on the desk hoping to find one. She did an old assignment of Ponyboy's. "The outsiders….." Emily mumbled to herself grabbing the assingment up. She read through it and smiled some. "Lost puppy huh…." Emily said seriosily bitting her lip to think some. "That gives me an idea." She said smiling to herself.

She began writing and fished her short story. In truth the assignments she got were extra credit given to her by the teachers. She had explained the situation to them and they seemed to take slight pity on her.

"I'm back guys." Ponyboy said at around six at night. "Where's…"Ponyboy asked softly. "your old room." Ponyboy opened the door and saw her reading his old English theme. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." Emily said apologetically. "Nah it's fine." Ponyboy said honestly to her. "Did my brother really look like a lost puppy?" Emily asked softly. "Unfortunately Yes." Ponyboy said simply.

"Oh that's….sad." She finally said softly after a moments of silence. Emily spent the night and the next day walked home to an empty house. She looked around and sighed some. She slowly made her way back to the curtis making Darry look at her sadly. "They arguing again?" Darry asked gently. "They aren't Home. It's not like them." Emily said softly rubbing her arms nervously. "They aren't…." Darry said seriously shaking his head some.

"You stay here I'll call the police and tell them they aren't home yet." Darry offered her. "They said we'd have to wait twenty four hours total to file missings persons reports." Darry said seeing Emily look at him Sadly. "You know where they heading to eat?" "Uh Yeah it's sweeties. Mom loves the place." Emily said softly rubbing her arms some. Sweeties was a restaurant on the other side of town but Darry would drive there to help Emily find her folks. Something in him told him things weren't right.

That same feeling he had gotten when he found out his own folks were dead. He hoped he was wrong for Emily's sake.

The duo got into Darry's truck and took the same route her folks did. It was a bit icy out so Darry drove rather slowly. At a stop light Emily got out of the car and ran over to the trainbridge. There was a bunch of trees before it and one of them had a car in front of it. The car was in pretty bad shape and the occupants inside didn't look to be alright either. Darry pulled over and parked the car chasing after Emily. She was covering her mouth shaking some. "Emily…." Darry said his voice dropping. He saw the car and the tree. "It's it's them…..it's their car." Emily said sadly breaking down sobbing. "You Wait here alright I'll be right back." Darry said seriously rushing off to call the police and then rushed on back.

"Their dead." Emily said sadly seeing her parents limp bodies covered in white sheets. Emily rode back to The Curtis with Darry still crying and shaking terribly. "Hey you guys f…" Ponyboy began asking Darry then looked to Emily. She just walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Ponyboy looked to Darry whom mouthed 'Their dead'. "I don't wanna be put in Foster care." Emily said sadly. "You won't be." Pony said not even second guessing himself.

"I won't." "I'm not your godfather for nothing." Ponyboy said making Emily smile warmly. "You'd really get custody of me?" Emily asked gently. "Course sweetheart." Ponyboy said seriously. "You can have my old room. Alright." Ponyboy said gently to her. "Alright. Thanks…" Emily said seriously rubbing at her eyes some. "We can get your things from your old house in a bit Okay." Ponyboy offered making Emily nod her head some.

"Why are you so willing to get custody of me?" Emily asked gently.

"You sometimes remind me of your big brother, brave, strong, and like a puppy who when needed to becomes the protective,loving, loyal dog you need to be" smiled Pony hugging Emily. (Credit for this bit to the night ninja).

Well that's a wrap folks! Thanks for enjoying the stories up until now. I know the last memories Emily has of her parents are of them arguing. I might do a sequel to this one shot series Called From Cade to Curtis and see how well Ponyboy is as a legal guardian to Emily. Let me know your opinions on this. Should I do the sequel one shot series are not?


	20. Author’s note

Sequel From Cade to Curtis has been posted. Go check it out! Also thank you the night nija and brighteyes 421 for the many reviews. This one shot collection has been the most reviewed story of mine. Wanna have a story about any character from the outsiders? Let me know! I have no problem just know I refuse to do any sexual stories. So do keep that in mind.


End file.
